


Visit

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Series: Trolls High School AU [4]
Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Branch discovers something about Poppy during his first visit at her house.





	Visit

There was no way.

"Poppy, no. This is... No."

"What?" Poppy blinked, obviously confused. "What's wrong?"

There was no way.

"Poppy! You- You live in a freaking mansion!"

There was no way that Poppy was  _this freaking loaded_. It just wasn't fair.

Poppy looked up at her house - her  _mansion_ \- and shrugged. "So?"

Branch only gaped, which Poppy obviously found upsetting. She sighed, and sat down on the marble steps.

"I should have known. No one will ever actually care what I'm like as long as they know I'm rich."

Branch blinked upon hearing that.

"You think I don't know that no one else in school is rich like I am? I do know. That's why I don't flaunt it. Would you want people following you for your money instead of just being your friend?"

He wouldn't - though, to be fair, he didn't really care for friends to begin with.

Branch sighed and sat down next to Poppy. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be weird, okay? I just... I guess I thought rich people were... Sophisticated. And you're..."

"Not?" Poppy helpfully supplied.

"Exactly."

She laughed, and stood up. Branch followed suit.

"Promise you won't treat me weird, then?"

"I promise."

Poppy led Branch inside. Immediately upon entering, she gave an almighty shout into the house, "DAD! I have a friend over!"

...Friend? Were they friends?

Before Branch could actually consider this thought, a somewhat chubby old man with bright orange hair (which Branch was very confused over) entered from some room off to the left. "Ah. And who might you be?" the man asked, looking excited.

"Uh... Name's Branch."

"Ah! You're Branch! Poppy has told me all about you!"

" _Dad!_ "

"What? It's not like I told him that-"

"Oh my god, Dad! Stop!"

Poppy's father chuckled. "Sorry, sweetheart. I'll get you a new purse tomorrow as an apology. French or Italian leather?"

"Either. But make it sparkly. And pink." Poppy turned to Branch and grabbed his wrist, then tugged him towards the stairs. "We're going to my room! Don't bother us!"

"I won't, sweetheart!"

Branch found himself being yanked up a spiraling staircase, down a well-decorated hallway with numerous photos of Poppy at various ages hung along the walls, and into a giant room with a hot pink fluffy carpet, light pink walls, and a pink princess bed that was probably big enough to hold their entire homeroom class.

"Very... Pink," Branch noted.

"Ah, you noticed!"

Poppy pulled Branch over to her bed, and shoved him down. "Wait here! I have a bunch of paintings to show you!"

"Uh, okay?"

Poppy rushed over to her closet and opened the door. Branch watched as she pulled out a bunch of canvases, then struggled to carry them all over to the bed. When she plopped them down on the bed, then turned around to make a second trip, he stood up. "Let me help," he said.

"I got it!" Poppy insisted, pushing him back down. "You're my guest!"

"How many paintings do you even have?"

"I dunno... How many would I have if I painted three a week since I was seven?"

"Way too many! I can just look at these, okay?"

Poppy blinked, and shrugged. "Oh, okay. If you're sure."

She sat down next to Branch, and helped him to lay out the canvases all over the bed. She'd managed to carry six paintings, each of varying sizes, to the bed. Branch was actually impressed - both with how many she'd carried, and how good the paintings were. They were all of different landscapes or scenes...

Some obviously not real, based on the one with the unicorn riding a rollercoaster made of a rainbow.

"These are really good," he said, smiling over at her. Poppy gave him a bright grin at the compliment.

"Thanks! Hey, I should do one of you sometime!"

"Oh, uh-"

He faltered. Looked at the hopeful expression on her face.

...Damn it all.

"Sure."

"Whoo-hoo!"

**Author's Note:**

> Peppy better get French leather. Poppy might've said either but we all know French leather's the best.
> 
> ...Nah, jk, I don't even know if French leather is a thing.


End file.
